nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Japan
"My compatriots; like the phoenix, we have risen from the ashes - STRONGER THAN EVER!" ~ Prime Minister Shinji Sakahara, 2050. Japan (Japanese: 日本 Nippon or Nihon) is a nation in East Asia. It was said to have been founded in 660 BCE by the mythical Emperor Jimmu, who was - in the Frencoverse - one of the many identities assumed by Shinji Sakahara. In 1868, Emperor Meiji was enthroned, and the Empire of Japan was formalized. The Meiji Restoration, originally backed by the Orimura Clan, was toned down in intensity after the Satsuma Rebellion. Japan emerged as a great power on the world stage in the late 19th-early 20th century, especially after it defeated both the Qing and the Russian Empire - two supposedly dominant powers in Asia. 77 years after its foundation, the Empire was defeated by the Allied Forces, after which it was occupied for the first time in its history; its militaristic, ultra-nationalist government forcefully dissolved. Foundations for the present-day incarnation of Japan were laid through the amendment of the Japanese constitution. Japan rose back to prominence on the world stage as one of the world's largest economies - frequently competing with the Soviet Union for the place of 2nd largest economy after the United States, as well as one of the most vibrant democracies of the world. With the threat of an increasingly bellicose People's Republic of China, however, political democracy was gradually reduced in Japan. Of the interest groups that slowly gained power in Japanese politics, the Sakahara faction became the most powerful. Fears from the outbreak of the Resource Wars in the late 2040s eventually led to Shinji Sakahara being elected Prime Minister of Japan in 2050. Following his many political maneuvers, as well as Emperor Naruhito's funeral in 2060, Sakahara became the most powerful figure of authority in Japan. Japan is one of the most well-protected areas of the world following the Great War of 2077. With a few notable exceptions (such as the northern tips of Hokkaido or the city of Sendai), it maintained most of its pristine prewar condition - including American military garrisons, which would later be reused by the New Frenco Empire. Upon the resurgence of the United Dominion of Asian Peoples, Japan voluntarily associated itself through the Condition of Tokyo, whose acceptance transformed Japan into a "Frenkish Dominion of special status", officially naming Japan as the "Frenkish Dominion of Japan" (Japanese: 日本フレンコ自治国 Nippon Furenko Jichikoku). With the signing of the Condition, Japan became an irregular territory of the New Frenco Empire. Though nominally part of it and mutually acknowledged as such, Frenkish authorities have almost no say in its internal politics and sometimes even foreign affairs; with the territory functioning more as an autonomous protectorate and/or military-economic-political ally of New Rome, having its own functional self-defense forces and a self-sufficient economy not too intimately tied to and dependent on Frenco proper. SS Omnicorp - in particular Shinji Sakahara - who has come to dominate the politics of Japan in the prewar era, remains in control and influencing everyday politics in Japan. Main Canon With the reinvention of the New Frenco Empire as the Pan-Terran Imperium, Japan became known as the "Territory of Japan" (Japanese: 日本領国 Nippon-ryōkoku) instead of "Frenkish Dominion of Japan". For practical reasons, however, the administration of Japan as a territory within the jurisdiction of the Imperium remained largely the same as before - perhaps, SS Omnicorp even became more influential than ever, due to it not having to contend with a UDAP that was briefly absorbed by the Mechanocracy of Mankind, and later, the Pan-Terran Imperium. Upon Trotskaya's Desolation of Earth, Japan is one of the very few inhabitable regions left on the planet Earth (the rest of which had been transformed into a fiery ball of magma), once again shielded by the efforts of its eminence grise Shinji Sakahara. The Earth came under his administration, who planned to use Japan as the staging point for "Project Reseminatio". Alternative Canon shit here Category:Countries Category:Japan Category:Imperium Omnitatum Sacrum